Grandmaster Ding Dong
Grandmaster Ding Dong (or Funghi Doorbell Ding Dong) is a Chi Martial arts master and is the current Grandmaster of the Xiaolin Temple. He has been in power over the Xiaolin Temple for 400 years and still continues to defend it from incoming enemy forces. Character Information *Full Name: Funghi Doorbell Ding Dong *Age: 493 *Race: Human *Height: 4,2 *Weight: 7 Stone *Eye Colour: Brown *Hair Colour: White/Grey *Skin Colour: White *Language: English and Traditional Chinese *Home Region: Hiyashi Village, Ukishi Mountains *Current Residence: Xiaolin Temple *Elemental Powers: Lightning and Chi Magic *Martial Arts Style: Chi Phrases *''CHICKEN! MUST EAT IT QUICKLY.. YAAAAAGHHHHH!'' *''Always trust your instincts young student'' *''Does that come with a Chicken sauce of some sort?'' *''I didn't become a Grandmaster for nothing did I?'' *''FOOL!'' *''Where did Ping Pong go?'' Relationships Family *Mother: Cansumi Funghi (Deceased) *Father: Shiroda Funghi (Deceased) *Siblings: None *Daughter: Possibly related to Ping Pong Friends *Yoshiyama (Deceased) *Sape *Flip Flop *Katie The Nord Affairs * Love Interest: None * Relationships From The Past: Toyosawa Backstory There was fire.. blazing all the huts, the stables. Everything was burning in Hiyashi Village, Ding Dong had to escape the village before being taken by the flames. He fought his way through the flames, covering his eyes in the process. His Mother, Cansumi, was being guided by him, following him to the front of their house. Ding Dong managed to get to the front door, he opened it then fell forwards. Exhausted and tired, he had to get out of the village before the flames ingulfed him. He saw men fleeing for their lives, running past him, some trampling over him without care. Then he saw people a group of people of horses, with torches, they were throwing the torches in the roofs of the houses. They were amused at what they were seeing and laughed while galloping on their horses. One of them was coming towards Ding Dongs direction, his Mother and him were scrambled all over the ground. The horseman grabbed his Mother and dragged her onto his horse and rode away. "MUMMA!" Ding Dong shouted.. she shouted back to him while on horseback "DING DONG!!!". Ding Dong never saw her again after that tragic night. He ran.. and ran... and ran, all the way to Xiaolin Temple to seek guidance from his Father... Master Shiroda, ruler of Xiaolin Temple. Ding Dong told his Father of the disaster which had happened. His Father just sat there, glaring at him, then he put his face in the palm of his hands, crying at the dissapearence of Cansumi. Ding Dong had to live with his Father in Xiaolin Temple for the rest of his life, but then... his Father gave him the opportunity to become a Xiaolin student. Ding Dong accept his request and became a Xiaolin student. He and his Father trained in the training rooms, the training was never ending. But it was a new experience for young Ding Dong.. he thought it was very fun. When Ding Dong was 18, he had harder, more advanced training. His Father realised that the boy had potential in Martial Arts training. So he decided to teach him the arts of Chi. His Father taught him Chi until Ding Dong was 30 years of age. But.. something terrible happened inside the Temple. One day, Ding Dong was walking into his Fathers meditation quarters. But then he saw a very tall person, overlooking his Father. His Father was on his knee's, cluching his chest. Blood was dripping from that area, then he collapsed the ground. The person overlooking him turned around and looked at Ding Dong. Light shined on the mysterious person, it was a Shadow Elf assassin!. Sent to assasinate his Father. The Shadow Elf waved around his Shadow Blade in Ding Dongs face, taunting him. Then the Shadow Elf dissapeared out of sight, the Elf was nowhere to be found. Ding Dong ran to his Fathers corpse, trying to wake him up. But his soul was taken by Dark magic, there was nothing which could save him from his peril. Ding Dong hugged his Fathers corpse, his tears dripping against his Fathers robe. A couple of years later after his Fathers assasination, Ding Dong was still being taught Chi by his Fathers apprentice, Yoshimiya. Yoshimiya had been taught Chi since he was 5 years old, and he was happy that he had the opportunity to teach one of his Masters relatives. The apprentice realised Ding Dongs potential with Chi magic was absolutely stunning. He realised in a couple of days that a new Master was going to be chosen for the Temple. This was Ding Dongs chance to be known all across the realm. On the day of choosing the new Master of the Temple, the apprentice insisted that Ding Dong should be the new Master. The "chooser" told Yoshiyama that he had to prove himself worthy of becoming the chosen one. So Ding Dong did just that, he did his best to achieve brilliant reslults for the three tests. The chooser looked upon the participants from numerous Temples scattered across the realm. He said "And the new Xiaolin Master will be!.....". Everybody waited in silence for the results. The chooser suddenly shouted out the name of the new Master.. "DING DONG YOU ARE NOW THE MASTER OF THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE!"... Ding Dong flung himself in the air and shouted "YIPPEE!". From this very day, he has ruled a Master of the Xiaolin Temple. He has protected theTemple from enemy armies who reek havok in the realm and teaches all sorts of different Martial Art styles to new students of the Temple. Category:Characters Category:Characters